


HAMILTON, An American Presidency (Lams)

by PurgatoryFairy



Series: Hamilton, a reincarnate story [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluf, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Hammy4prezz2020, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Other, Pain, Presidency, Pride, Reincarnation, Shooting, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryFairy/pseuds/PurgatoryFairy
Summary: Book two, a sequel to HAMILTON, An American FanFiction (Lams).Alexander Hamilton (Harrison) has been elected the 46th President of the United States of America and now he must deal with all of the hardships that him, John, Lin, and the rest of the crew throughout his first term as president. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO HAMILTON OR THE PEOPLE. Also, I DO NOT KNOW SPECIFICS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS INSIDE THE GOVERNMENT. THERE WILL BE HISTORICAL AND OTHER INACCURACIES.

**Normal P.O.V**

The News reports were starting to come in, practically every television in the country was tuned in.  Slowly, state by state, the results for the Presidential election was counted.  President Trump had once again run as part of the Republican party, and then there was Alexander Harrison, and against what he had previously said, ran from within in the Democratic party.  Alexander had planned to be part of a third party but after careful consideration, he decided to run as the Democratic candidate.  Even he knew that going through a third party would not get him to where he needed to be.

Alexander Hamilton was currently curled up against John on their couch.  The couple had moved to an apartment in Upper Manhattan, Lafayette and Hercules had their own apartment a block and a half over, and Lin was three blocks in the other direction.  

On the cool November 3rd of the year 2020, Alexander Hamilton and his husband were sitting in their apartment, having made it clear that there would be no speeches from Alexander until the 4th since the results would not come in until practically midnight.

As the end of the day approached Alexander slowly inched closer and closer to John, hugging him tighter and tighter.  The News reporters were constantly updating on the election.  For a while, Trump was in the lead, but that was the beginning.  It was by midday when Alexander caught up, but around 4pm, Trump, took the lead and a heavy one at the that.

The man on the news came again, Alexander turning up the volume.

"Just in, we have the results from 40 of our 50 voting states, and so far 453 of the 538 electoral votes are in, 289 of which are for President Trump, so in the unlikely event that Presidential Candidate Alexander Harrison does pull ahead, it will be by a small margin, however Candidate Alexander Harrison is ahead 382,023 popular votes-"

The television shut off, Alexander jerking his head to John who raised his hands in defense.

"It wasn't me!"

"It was us mon petit!" Laf announced, walking around the couch, crouching down right in front of Alexander's face, Laf grabbing his face in his hands.

"Now, you are going to stop watching the news- ah ah ah, no whining, no whining, we are going to have some fun.  Now, Monopoly or The Game of Life?"

 

"Why would you let Alexander pick Monopoly, you know he sucks at it and that he'll chuck the pieces at you!" John rambled as Laf dug through the others' closet, looking for the game that they knew the couple had.

"Yes mon ami, I know, however, Alexander likes this game, and even if he is a sore loser, it'll keep his mind off of things." John sighed, following the taller.

"Where is Herc?"

"Ah, mon amour is currently out voting, he was finishing up earlier."

"Don't tell Alex that."

"Don't tell Alex what?" Alexander asked from the floor of the living room, having been seated in front of the coffee table.

"That Herc is currently out voting."

"What?! He only went out now to do that?" Alexander shouted, attempting to stand up from the coffee table, but his knees collided with the coffee table, sending him toppling onto the couch, where he hit his elbow hit the edge of the armrest, sending a jolt through his body.

"Owe~" Alexander whined, rubbing his knees.  John just sighed and Laf started to set up the board game like nothing ever happened.  Once Alex recovered, he glared at the duo, sliding back down on the floor, reaching over to Laf and snatching the green pieces, glaring at John, who he knew usually used the green pieces.

"What piece do you want?" Laf asked, and Alexander took the hat, since the other three left were the horse, ironer, and the thimble, and Alex had claimed, multiple times, that those were all boring.

 

Hours later, after Hercules showed up with food, watching them play, and multiple game pieces having been thrown by Alexander, it was midnight, meaning that the results of the 2020 Presidential election were in.

Hamilton was glancing at the clock every few minutes, and as soon as the clock struck midnight, he whipped out his phone, running away from the rest of the group and locking himself in his bedroom before they even had a moment to comprehend what was happening.  

"Shiiit!" John yelled, jumping up and going to the door, halfway slamming into it, pressing his ear against the door.

"Alexander, anything that happens, it's gonna be alright, alright?"

It was silent for a little a few seconds before there was screaming.  A lot of screaming.

"Is that a good scream or a bad scream? I can't tell anymore?" Hercules asked as John jumped away from the door, deciding to not have his eardrums blown out.

"I- think he might have won? Wait, Laf, turn on the television!" John screamed, Laf nodding, grabbing the remote, flipping it on.

"-we will soon be welcoming President Alexander Harrison into the White House this January, we currently do not have a statement from- Wait...." There was a pause, the news reporter raising their hand to their ear, taking a second to listen.

"Just in, we have a statement from Mr. Harrison via Twitter, and here they are on the screen behind me."

"Alexander," John sighed, rubbing his temples.

"And here is his response, 'After being held away from the television and any news reports for the past 7 hours, I am very happy to finally hear that I have won the Presidential election.  Thank you to all of my supporters across the country for all of the love and help that you have given me and my husband, as well as my friends...' these tweets continue with more than 26 tweets in the last two minutes, and you all can continue to read these tweets from Mr. Harrison on twitter at his page @A.Harr"

All John did was laugh at the fact that the first thing Alex did when he found he won was spam twitter.

"So mon ami, how does it be to be the First lady!"

"First lady?"

"Man? The First John! Yes, the First John!"

"That is not a thing babe,"

"I think I like the First Babe better." Alexander slurred as he came as he came out of the bedroom, hugging John from behind.  The taller twisted around in the other's arms, their lips colliding in a chaste kiss.

"Congrats,"

"Thanks, Babe," Alex said softly, kissing the other again.  

"Group hug!" Lafayette yelled, throwing their hands up in the air, nearly nailing their husband in the face before tackling the smaller couple from the side, Hercules grinning and joining in on the other side, using his long arms to gather the whole trio.  

After serval long moments together, John could feel Alexander's phone vibrate in the other's pocket.

"Is that the group or twitter?"

"Well, Twitter is silenced for now because there would be too many notifications, so it has to be the group. . . is it bad that I nearly completely forgot this would happen?" John sighed, resting his head in Alexander's shoulder as the shorter dug into their pocket to look at their phone.  Lafayette and Hercules broke off from the others, going to sit on the couch. 

"Come," John commanded, dragging Alexander by the arm to the other chair they have.  John sat down first, reclining the comfortable chair before pulling the other on top of him.  Alex laid down, stomach first, their chests flushed against each other as Alex shimmied his way up so that he could rest his chin on John's shoulder, holding his phone up and scrolling through the text messages.

"Well, the good news is that Burr voted for me as well as everyone else.  The bad news is that everyone, I mean every single person in this group chat, is currently on their way to our apartment, in the looks, to kidnap me and bring me to the theatre.  Also, King said that he brought me 2 suits for my 9 AM announcement to the country, and Washington has confirmed that one has a British flag on it."  

"Congratulations!" Alex heard a shout from the door, and as he looked over the chair to see Lin and a very pregnant Vanessa standing there in the doorway.

"Aww, thanks.  Now, where is my little nephew?" Alex cooed as he looked over at Lin.

"Right here," Lin said, bringing his hand down on Sebastian's head, who was hiding behind him.  

"Hey Seb, now, come to see Uncle Alex and Uncle John!" Alexander said, the toddler waddling over as fast as he could, to the chair, Alex flipping around to pick up the two and a half-year-old.  Once the kid was settled in his lap the soon to be President turned to Lin and V who had taken Laf and Herc's spot on the couch, the others taking the floor.

"Now, how is the mommy to be?"

"Well, tired, and technically on bedrest, but she's as bad as you Alexander," Lin said, glaring at his wife, however not meaning it.  

"What he means is that I am fine, just a little tired, and hungry, do you have food?"

"Plenty," Alex said, Lin, jumping into other protective dad/husband mode and going into the kitchen.

"Phil?"

"Phillip is not here right now Sebastian, but he will soon."

"Phil!" Sebastian cheered.  Sebastian and Phillip had become best friends over the past 2 years, even though Phillip was 6 and much more mature because of the fact that he is a reincarnate, and if Sebastian was, he showed no signs of it. Once Sebastian was born, Lin cried for close to 6 hours with Alexander, and then he got an anxiety attack on worrying about his son, including what life he'll lead, if he was a reincarnate, and if so, would he have heartwrenching flashbacks.  Alex remembered when Lin ranted to him about how scared he was when Alexander himself had his flashback right in front of every one of his death and how scared and terrible Lin felt for him.

Alex had slapped the other across the face and told him to not pity him, and then after Lin stopped crying and went to fall asleep next to his wife in her hospital bed.

For this baby, Alex was planning to use the sleeping pills on Lin if worse came to worse.  Vanessa immediately agreed after hearing about how freaked out Lin was for Sebastian's birth.

Lin returned soon after with a sandwich and a bag of chips, sitting next to his pregnant wife on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and the woman dug in.

"Why would you let Alex play this?" Alex looked up from playing with a sleepy Sebastian, sticking his tongue out at Lin, Sebastian looking up at Alex and copying the other man, leading to Laf to snap a photo and Lin to laugh.

"Is he actually the next President?" Vanessa asked as she ate another bite of her sandwich.

"Is this actually the godparent to our son?" Lin mumbled, Alex glaring at the other playfully.

"Yeah," John sighed, turning the subject back to the game,  "I really don't know how that happened either," John joked, ending a smack over the head from Alexander.

"Shit, they're here," Alex said, passing Sebastion to his husband, and running to the door before King could bang on the door and wake up every neighbor in the middle of the night.

As soon as Hamilton opened the door he let out a squeak as he was attacked by George King with a hug, squeezing the man to death before putting a pillowcase over his head and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Come on guys, let's go!" King shouted into the apartment, making the others throw him a questioning look as Alexander struggled in his grip.

"What the heck King, let me go," Alexander struggles were futile against the larger man, finally just giving up and going limp.

"I told him this was a bad idea,"

"Eliza, yes.  Please free me," Alex pleaded.

"Sorry Alex, we have a bus waiting downstairs and we are on a schedule," Eliza explained.

"Wait, a bus?" Lin asked,  "Sebastian is just a kid and V should be sleeping."

"That's why Maria and I have Phillip and we are going to drive Vanessa and Sebastian back to your apartment where we will spend the night, and we will meet up with the rest of you for the interview bright and early tomorrow morning at 8, so we can talk and get ready before the interview at 9."

"Sounds good," V said, using Lin as a helper to stand up and then waddle to Eliza, who then took over the helping.

"Well," Vanessa said, grabbing onto Sebastian's hand as the toddler runs to his mother, "We're off.  Have fun everyone, and Alex," the woman patted Alexander's back since he was still slung over King's shoulder. "Try not to lose it, I'll see you in the morning honey.  Congratulations, Mr. President."

"Thank you, Vanessa.  Have a good night."

"You too,"

"Bye Vanessa!" Lin shouted from the apartment, his wife just waving back.  After Eliza, Vanessa, and Sebastian got into the elevator, King took a step back into the apartment.

"Well, are you all ready?" George asked the other nodding, quickly gathering their coats and shoes.

"Get me shoes!" Alex shouted as King started to carry him down the hallway and towards the elevator.

"Already ahead of you!" John shouted as he grabbed Alexander's Converse and his stitched lion hoodie that was practically falling apart the amount of wear and tear it went through.

"Please don't tell me that we are actually going to be sleeping on the stage floor," Laf whispered to Herc.

"Well Laf, then I guess I won't tell you," there was a collective groan throughout the group.

"Well, there is a small bed in the back for Alex and John, and at least five more, but first come first served," King smirked, throwing a glance back at Laf, telling them that they were basically going to lose that fight.  

"So, is it fair to say that The King of England has captured the President of the United States?" Alex mumbled through the pillowcase.

"You're not the President yet, so all is fair in love and war."

Alex was carried all the way out of the building and on the bus before the pillowcase was pulled off of his head.  Hamilton saw everyone from the original cast and the rest of his reincarnate friends.

"CONGRATULATIONS HAMMY!!!!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Welcome back readers,
> 
> I know that it has been some time since the end of HAMILTON, And American Fanfiction, but I have finally started the next part of reincarnate Alexander Hamilton's life! I hope you have all enjoyed the first chapter and there will be plenty of more to come. 
> 
> Updates will be irregular because of my insanely busy schedule, but I do have the next 15 or so chapters laid out. 
> 
> So, buckle up for another long run for this next story.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Also, kudos/votes and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Love you all!!!
> 
> -Iz


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff including a sleepy John and a sick Alex.

Time Skip to January 22nd, 2021

 

**John's P.O.V**

Of course, it is only the second day into Alexander's first term as President and he is already sick from the inauguration.  January weather is always unpredictable, but the gods just had to send down rain and snow and below freezing temperatures during Alexander's 3 and a half hour inauguration.   In which Alexander was only wearing a suit and an overcoat.

The speech was over 6 hours long before Washington and I got ahold of it and forced Hamilton to sit down and cut at least half of it out.  Basically, all of the news reporters were expecting Alexander to have a very long inauguration speech, and no one was really surprised when it exceeded the 1 hour and 45-minute speech given by President William Harrison in 1841.  

Since they are both President Harrisons, Hercules was continuously making jokes about it. 

However, the previous President Harrison died of pneumonia a month after his speech because it was so cold.  Which now left me babysitting the 46th President of the United States of America to keep him from overworking himself and getting even worse than he is now.  Alex had a bad cold and a fever from the weather.  

All meetings Alexander has gone to were short, and if he even starts coughing for more than a few seconds, Jefferson has the job of dragging him out of the room and taking notes for the President until further notice.  The rest of the people in the various meetings usually understood, but others were just annoyed with Alexander.

Or just annoyed with Alexander in general.

I was currently half laying on top of Alexander in our new bed in the White House to keep the other from getting up and going to work on his laptop.  Jefferson had just come back from a meeting earlier and was with Madison over in their room, which is also where Alexander's laptop was.  Technically, Thomas and James lived in the Number One Observatory Circle house in DC, but Alex just gave them a room for convenience. 

"John~" Alexander whined, making me turn my head from my position on top of him.  I raised my head up a bit and turned to look at my sleepy husband who looked quite miserable.  I let out a light laugh, kissing Alexander's forehead, frowning at the fact that he still had a fever.

"Do you need anything?" I asked softly, looking over at the clock to double check if I could give Alex his next set of meds.

"Have you heard anything from Herc or Laf?" Alex asked softly, groaning as I rolled off of him to get his meds

"Not really, they were finishing unpacking in their new apartment last I checked.  You wanna text them?" I asked.

"Sure, pass me my phone," Alex said, putting his hand out from the pile of comforters around him.

"Meds first," I said, passing him a water bottle and two pills, making Alex groan before shoving his hand out of the mound of comforters.  After a few seconds, Alex grumbled, handing me back the water bottle, turning on his side to face me with pleading eyes.

I sighed, handing the overactive President his phone before I climbed back into our bed, this time laying next to Alex before pulling him on top of me, clasping my hands over his stomach and looking over at his phone.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked softly as he sent a text to Laf and Herc.  

"Making sure you don't go on Twitter," I said with a yawn, Alexander halfheartedly sending a glare my way before sending me a concerned look.

"John, I understand that I have been sick the last two days, but have you actually slept?" I sighed, "I'm pretty sure that is the question that I am supposed to be asking you," I groaned at Alex because no, I have not slept in the last three days.  Between all the stress of his inauguration and making sure he gets better as soon as possible, I hadn't had time to sleep.

"John, oh god, you're not serious." Alex sighed, rubbing his temples and turning in my grasp to get a better look at me.

"Alright John, we are going to bed right now," Alex said as I yawned again.

 

**Alex P.O.V**

I put my phone back on the table before turning back to my husband who was nearly asleep already.  I sighed again as I curled into John's side, putting an arm over his waist.

"You, my First Gentleman, are a complete idiot." I sighed, burying my face in John's chest as he closed his eyes, gently pressing a kiss to my forehead again.

"Shh, just go to sleep Hammy,"

"Oh, my dearest, Laurens, just go to bed please."

"Mmm, yeah, alright," John mumbled before drifting off.  I combed my hand through his unruly curls.  I knew I could handle going days without sleep, but John has maybe only pulled a dozen all-nighters in his life, and I know he's been up for over three days.  I knew that this presidency would put a lot of strain and stress on everyone, but I don't want John or anyone else freaking out so much.  That's my job.

John let out a snore, rolling closer to me as I groaned from exhaustion and just closed my eyes, falling asleep next to my husband, letting the pleasant darkness consume me.

 

-

-

 

**Normal P.O.V**

 

Alex jerked awake from a weight dropping on himself and John, shooting up,  eyes snapping open to see an overactive Lafayette laying across the bed, Hercules shaking his head in the corner.  

"Security is a bitch," Laf whined from atop of Alex, John groaning and he buried his head in Alex's shoulder.

"God Laf, give a man a warning next time."

"God, what time is it?" John asked, still groggy from the lack of sleep.

"Only 4,"

"Goddammit Laf, John's barely got 2 hours of sleep in the past _three_ days." Alex groaned, feeling the sympathy for his husband.

"John, really? I don't think I've seen him pull an all-nighter since college." Herc said, plopping himself down on the foot of the bed.

"Correction, I haven't pulled an all-nighter _since_  college my friend," Hercules just snorted, laying down next to John, grabbing his face and pulling it towards his own in the dimly lit room.

"Your bags are darker than Alex's usually are, shit man."

"Shuddup," John groaned, burying his face in Herc's chest to keep himself away from the lighting since Alex was preoccupied with Laf squeezing him to death with their arms and legs, swamping the smaller figure until it was just a face and a mound of comforters.

"Well then, let's see what's on television?" Herc asked, turning on the TV softly in the background as he smacked Laf over the head, the french-man letting Alex go, the boy kicking off all of the blankets until it was just a sheet and cuddled up to John's back.

Laf rolled his eyes, patting Alex's leg, resting their hand over the other's thigh.

"Why are your hands so big?" Alex whined as he looked up at the other, eyeing the messy, puffy bun that was sticking out of the top of their head.

"Why are you so small?" Alex just grumbled and turned back to John, who just groaned again, and shifted so that his head was on Herc's chest since Alexander and Laf were stealing the pillows. 

"They really all small," Herc laughed, ruffling John's hair.

"No, Alex is small, I'm average, you two are freaking huge.  Now shut up, don't move pillow, and let me sleep." John said quickly and he shut his eyes before drifting off once more. 

"When John and I both go a week without sleeping," Alex yawned, hugging John a bit tighter, Laf continued to rub his leg in a comforting motion, "Please just do this or something," Alex yawned again, "Dang it, why am I so tired?" 

"Becuase you're sick mon petit,"

"And your meds will make you drowsy," Alex groaned at the other's answers.

"Whatever, just wake me when it's dinner time, John needs to eat."

"You need to eat too mon petit, so we will wake you both," Laf said, glaring at the younger for neglecting basic human needs, again.

"Yeah, whatever." Alex yawned once more before starting to drift off.

Laf and Herc just continued to watch the TV for a while, Herc subconsciously combing through John's hair while Lafayette rubbed Alex's thigh.

"What are we going to do with them, it's only day two," Hercules said, concern lacing his words.

"I don't know mon amour, but it'll be a long road, so we better be here for them," Laf said, looking down at the sleeping couple.

"It will be-" Hercules was cut off from a knock at the door, the two looking up to see Jefferson standing in the doorway in his joggers and tee since the room he usually stayed in was only down the hall.

"Uh, Hamilton awake?" Thomas asked, taking a step into the room, unfazed from the scene.

"We just got him and John down Thomas, poor John hasn't slept since before the inauguration." His brother practically pleaded, hoping that he wasn't here to drag Alex away for another meeting.

"Shit," Jefferson sighed, racking his hand through his wild hair, "They want Hamilton down for an interview in 40, leave John, I'll take Hammy with me, I'll get him a suit," Thomas said, walking over to Alex's closet and picking out one of his suits.  Before he was President, Alex maybe owned two dress shirts, now practically his entire wardrobe was suits and slacks.  Thomas pulled out one of his navy suits with a deep red tie and a light blue dress shirt for underneath.  Lafayette slowly took Alexander and retracted him from John, pulling him to the edge of the bed before pushing him into a sitting position, which effectively woke him up.

"Ugh, wha-what's happening?" Alex groaned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You got an interview, I'm coming with you and Thomas, Herc is gonna stay with John."

"Alrighty," Alex sighed as he stood up, following Thomas to his room before changing into the suit he picked out, Thomas following, changing into a black suit.  Lafayette insisted on changing into a pair of grey slacks with a light blue button-up, navy sweater and a black overcoat.  

Alex turned, looking at Laf after he changed in his corner of the room, then looking at Thomas in his black suit.  "How come I'm the President, yet the crazy twins look a hell of a lot better than I do?" Alex whined, looking at the duo.

"Aw, come on, you don't look back, we just have to spruce you up a bit~," Laf said, ruffling Alex's long hair, making the shorter glare as he slicked it back into a bun at the nape of his neck.

"Will you let me cut it?" Laf asked, looking almost excited at the idea.

"After the interview, I will THINK about it!" Alex said, swatting away Laf's hands.

"Well, let's get this over with so I can get back to bed!" Alex said, leading the way out of the room.

 

-

-

 

Over two hours later, the long interview on Alex's and Thomas' future plans for this nation and what-not, was over.  After shooting up a text to Hercules to see if John was still asleep, which he was, Alexander just decided to let Laf take him to the bathroom and let him cut his hair.

"John's gonna flip,"

"Shhh mon petit, he will see you when we are done at dinner,"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, for starters," Laf started, Picking up Alexander and setting him in the office chair they brought in, turning him away from the mirror and tying a towel around his shoulders.

"Do you trust me?"

"Not really, but go ahead."

Laf let out a snort before combing through Alexander's hair and taking a pair of scissors to it.  Laf grabbed a chunk of Alex's hair, smirking at the other before cutting.

 

When Lafayette flipped the chair around Alex was a little shocked, but happy.  His haircut was only a few inches long, kind of like Lin's, but just a bit longer and fuller, curling down a bit on his forehead,

"John is going to kill me,"

"Aw, he will love it mon petit, I promise you." Alex just nodded before following Laf out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom where Herc and John were still, but this time Madison was there with takeout from a good Thai place that the group had found.

"He's still asleep?" Alex asked as soon as he entered the room, taking off his dress shirt to reveal his white undershirt and stripping off his slacks for joggers, Herc and Madison just staring at him.

"What?"Hamilton asked.

"Your hair,"

"Oh, you guys like it? I finally convinced him to let me do it," Laf practically cheered as they bounded into the room.

"I like it," Thomas said with a shrug as he walked in after Laf, already changed back into sweats. Jefferson plopped himself down on the bed, taking a container of takeout, pulling his legs up and leaning against Hercules' legs, the other man still watching a sleeping John.

"Hit me up," Herc said, Laf grabbing two containers and going to the bed, handing one to Herc before reassuming his position on the other side of John, Alex grabbing two containers himself and walking on the bed before landing next to John, leaning into Laf's side, shaking his husband awake as James joined them on the bed, sitting at the foot by Thomas.

"John, wake up babe,"

"Wha- what time is it?" 

"Nearly 7-"

"What the fuck did you dooooooooooo?!" John said, sitting up in a flash and running his hands through Alexander's hair before realizing they were not alone and looking around at the other four occupying his bed.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" John asked as Alex shoved a box of Thai food in his hands so that he could start eating.

"Most likely, yes,"

"Yeah mon ami, you are not getting rid of us that easily," John just rolled his eyes, digging into his food, throwing constant glances at Alexander's hair until the other threatened to shave his if he didn't stop.  Long story short, that got John to stop.

 

After they all finished eating and cleaned up, they were all sprawled out of the huge bed, watching television.  Alex was laying on his stomach, John on top of him, playing with his hair.  Laf and Herc were curled up against the head of the bed, Laf was tickling Alex's feet until he got kicked, hard.  Finally, Thomas was sat upright on the other side of the bed, James lying between his legs, using his chest as a pillow.

"This is weird," Jefferson mumbled a few hours later.

"It really is" Alex, "But hey, wouldn't have it any other way- goddammit John! I swear if you lick my ear again you are done for!" Alex yelled, flipping over, effectively shoving John onto the floor while the rest of the group dissolved into laughter as John grumbled from the floor. 

So yeah, they wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Yeah!!!!!! Another chapter down. Instead of actually doing research on how the government really works, which is a lot of research for your information, I decided to just write a fluffy chapter, so I hope that you all like it.
> 
> Future notice: there is definitely be inaccuracies and such throughout this story.
> 
> So, yup- thank you all for reading. Kudos/votes and comments are always appreciated and welcomed.
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Iz


	3. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry!!!

IK IT HAS BEEN A WHILE BUT I AM NOT DEAD I SWEAR. I WILL UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK (possible 2, but no more than that). 

Like Boi- school has got me so stressed right now, with the AP classes and the extra curricular activities. Like, why did I think my dumbass could handle the hardest class my school offers and somehow pass it?!?!?! 

And yes, Ik I have terrible grammar and can not write to save my life in 'txt/quick talk' but I haven't slept in nearly 21 hours - unless you count the nap I took on the bus or on the pool deck (yes, I swim for my school- I honestly don't know why) 

ALSO! if anyone has any de-stressing tips that'd be great cuz my WiFi has been cutting recently meaning YouTube isn't working and I'm sad about that. And just- life in general my dudes. 

Alright, I WILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LAID OUT AND EVERYTHINg, I JUST - ya know- actually have to WRITE it. 

Alright, I'm out. Thanks for sticking with the story!! 

-Iz


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip returns!

**Alexander's P.O.V**

I was practically running through the White House after just getting out of another meeting in the Oval Office that lasted way too long. Eliza should have dropped Phillip off by now and I really just wanted to go upstairs and see my son.

Phillip is nearly 6, just two months away, and because Eliza and Maria still live in New York with Mariana, they have decided that every now and then Phillip will come down to DC and spend some time with me. Next month I have a lot of trips scheduled, so I will not be able to watch the boy then, meaning I have a month with him before I need to drive him back up to NYC to be with his mothers.

I ran up the stairs and down to the hallway where my room is located, quickly throwing my jacket and tie on my bed, and discarding my shoes on the floor before making my way over to the living area where I would hear Eliza and John speaking.

"Hey, buddy!" I practically yelled as I turned the corner, Phillip jumping up from his position on the couch and running over to me yelling "Papa!!" I kneeled down, opening my arms for the boy, welcoming him into my embrace.

"You want to go check out your room?" I asked, Phillip quickly nodding, pulling back from my embrace and grabbing my hand, pulling me down the hallway.

"Why don't you have Daddy come with us since he was the one who set it up?" I suggested. I have been so busy the past few weeks that John had taken the initiative to design the room and set everything up. There was already a bed and furniture, but John got Phillip his bean-bag chair, an extra bookcase for his books, and picked out the navy blue comforter set.

"Yeah! Daddy, can you come?"

"Of course," John replied, excusing himself from Eliza and following behind them. Phillip raced into his room, checking it out, starting to rant about how 'big' and 'cool' it looked compared to his room back in New York, and even mentioned about being happy about not having to share it again. Of course, I know Phillip knew that with as many siblings as he had in his first life that there was no way they would all have their own rooms, but he was still excited.

I looked at Phillip as he bounced around the room. It was sometimes hard to believe that Phillip currently had the mental capacity and the memories of that of his 13-year-old self from back in the 1700s. He still acted like a child, however, when I had gotten my memories back early, I still somehow acted like a child, even though I could properly process what was happening around me, unlike other children.

I loved Phillip to death, and I was excited that he was happy for his new school in Virginia to start up soon. He was only staying with us for the month, but it as still during the school year. When I had broached the subject to my son he liked the idea of going to two separate schools, saying that it was a cool opportunity.

"Thank John," I said, giving a quick kiss to my husband as I eyed the bookcase that I had said I was going to build but never did.

"You know I wasn't going to let you build that thing yourself even if you had the time. That would have been a disaster, we don't want a repeat of the chair."

"That was not my fault, the instructions were not specific at all!" I defended quickly as John just gave me a look.

"You have two legs on the wrong side of the seat, I still don't even understand how you were able to even get that there. A bookcase seemed like a step up in complexity, so there was no way I was letting you near the tools again."

"But-"

"The chair!" John just shouted back, as I sighed in defeat. I had screwed that chair up big time.

"Papa?" My head snapped up in the direction of my son, who was sitting on his bed.

"Yes, son?"

"Are we having dinner soon, I am kinda hungry." I laughed, of course, forgetting that other people actually needed to be fed _Wow I am a terrible father._ I thought, however I simply nodded.

"Yeah sure, why don't we go see what we have in the kitchen," I turned my attention to Eliza, who I had heard enter the room. "Why don't you go say bye to your Mother before she heads back to New York for Mama and mom. I'm gonna go and change into sweats." Phillip nodded, walking over towards his mother as I went to my room, John following in toe, to change out of the uncomfortable suit.   
  
  


When I got into the kitchen Eliza had pulled out a box of mac-n-cheese that Phillip had requested that he wanted for dinner. Even though that there was staff to make meals for us, and other people in the White House in general, I just preferred to make most of the food in our own kitchen. I didn't eat too much anyways.

"There are frozen chicken tenders in the freezer that would work well with that. I will see you later Alexander, John. Phillip, have fun at school and make sure you call me soon. Sorry I have to run so quickly-"

"No, no I get it, you have a plane to catch," Eliza nodded. She and Maria were heading on a short vacation to California, and Maria was supposed to meet her at the airport in Maryland in an hour.

"Well, better get going, you don't want to have to miss your flight because of us," I said, ushering Eliza out of the house.

"See you 'Liza!"

"Bye, mother."

"Thank you, Alexander, he'll have a lot of fun with you," I rolled my eyes.

"Well I sure hope so, I am his father." Eliza snorted as she grabbed her jacket from the hanger.

"Whatever, have fun, I will see you all by the end of the month, possibly sooner."

"Have fun in Cali, get a photo of the Destiny's Child Star on the Walk of Fame!" I shouted as Eliza shut the door behind her, snorting with amusement.

"Laf wanted it!" I shouted through the door before I made my way back into the kitchen to see John putting in a half-dozen chicken tenders in the toaster oven and starting to boil the water for the mac-n-cheese.

 

**Normal P.O.V**

"So, Phillip, you ready for you're first day of your new school Monday?" Alexander asked, jumping on top of the counter, John sent him a half-hearted glare for sitting on the table, but ultimately let him go.  

"Yeah! I wanna make a bunch of new friends, and I will get to tell them all that my Papa is the President!" Phillip cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

"Hey now, you don't want to be yelling that information all over the place, I am more than sure that they will find this all out on their own soon enough." Phillip just nodded, eyeing John as he poured the noodles and the cheese powder into the water ( **A/N: I actually don't know how to make mac-n-cheese.  Ik IK, I'm lactose intolerant and was still too young to make it myself before I couldn't have dairy.  So, I think this is right.).** John started to stir up the noodles, waiting for them to soften as Phillip continued to rant about how cool his father was, which ultimately ending with Alexander agreeing to come and talk to his class if the teachers allowed it. 

 

After a meal of chicken nuggets and man-n-cheese, it was time for bed, Alexander said, scooping up his son from the chair.

"But Pa, it's Saturday."

"I don't care, it is really late because you were dropped of late."

"I don't wanna go to bed."

"How about I let you watch one episode of television with us, and then you go to bed, deal?" The young boy quickly nodded, with Alex copying back in a funny manner, the two continuously laughing.    John was laughing at the scene in front of his, smiling at his lovely son and husband.

 

After Phillip was put to bed Alexander climbed into bed next to John, who was practically ready to nod off right there and then.  

"Hello Mr. President," John greeted, quickly pressing a lip to the other's lips and ruffling his hair before scooping him into a hug.  Alex, however, just groaned at the name, John snorting.

"John, I've been thinking-"

"A dangerous thing," Alex swatted at John before continuing.

"I think I want to adopt." That statement woke John up, any sleepiness residing had been washed away in an instant and shooting up in bed, knocking the smaller off of his chest.  

"Um, when did this come about?" John said, running his hands through his unruly curls.  Alex propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at his hovering husband.

"I think about a lot of things John, but I have been playing around with the idea.  We love Phillip, but he's just one reincarnate out of the thousands of kids, kids that have nowhere to go but that are being put through the system.  I-I just wanna do good, and I figured we both loved kids, and why-wh-why are you laughing?!" Alex looked worried as he sees John laughing at him.  The hoverer tackled Alexander back down on top of the bed, his laughs slowly dying down as he pressed kisses across the other's face.  

"No, honey, I am not laughing.  Well, not at you."  Alex pouted, John pressed another kiss to the other's forehead.  "I love the idea Alexander, I couldn't be happier!" Alex cheered, wrapping his arms around John's neck, pulling him all of the way down, kissing him again. John smirked, continuing to kiss the other, deeply.  John hummed in content, bring his hang up and under Alexander's loose shirt, taking his other and tangling it in his husband's, now, short hair.  Alex practically moaned, tangling his hands in John's hair.

The duo was about to continue their session when there was a faint "Papa?" From the door, making John jump so high that he fell off of the side of the bed with a thud, Alexander immediately pulling the quilt over himself.

"Phillip, honey, what do you need?" Alex asked, embarrassed at the way his voice cracked, and that his husband was currently laying on the floor on the other side, out of Phillip's view, groaning at the pain of the fall.

"Uh, is Dad okay?"

"Yup, he's fine.  Do you need something, buddy?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight again." Alex sighed, but nodded.

"Of course Phillip, why don't you head back to your room and I'll come in and tuck you in again?" the boy nodded, running off towards the direction of his room.  John finally took it as his cue to get up off of the floor.  The poor boy's face and shoulders were covered in a dark blush and his hair was standing up in every direction.  

Alex took pity and gave John a quick peck on the cheek.

"Note to self, if we do adopt a kid we are getting a lock,"

"More like we are getting an alarm system to alert us anytime they move!" John shouted to his husband's retreating figure.  

Alex went back to Phillip's room, tucking the boy in again, and turning his lights off again when Phillip quickly asked: "What were you and Dada doing?"

"Nothing buddy-"

"It did not look like nothing, Pa.  You were kissing."

"You are correct," Alex said with a sigh, starting to feel a deep blush creep over his features, thanking whatever god there was that the lights were off and that his son could not see him clearly at the time.  "That is something adults do when they are in love, we will talk more about it when you are older."

"But I am-"

"Nuh-uh, older, like, at least 13 or something.  Sorry Phillip, you're just going to have to wait."

"Can I ask mom?" Phillip asked, referring to Mariana.  Alex just snorted.  

"You can try, but she will just give you the same answer: When! You! Are! Older!" Alex said, creeping towards the door once more.  "Night."

"Night, Pa!" Phillip finally chirped back, dropping the subject, for now.  

Alex trudged back to his room only to see John passed out, sprawled across the bed.  Alexander huffed with a smirk at his adorable, and hot (insert wink), husband, climbing into bed with him, wrapping his arms around John's middle and burying his face into the other's bare chest.  Alex breathed in deeply, working on memorizing what he smelt like, and how soft his skin was against his.

Alex hugged John tighter, the latter instinctively wrapping his arms around Alex as well, mumbling something in his sleepy state before pushing his face into the pillow and sub coming to the darkness once more.

"I love you, My Dearest John," Alex mumbled, pressing one more kiss to John's forehead before following the other into slumber with a look of bliss etched into his features.

Yeah, it was a good night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Alright, everyone, I am so sorry for the late update, but it is still technically within the two weeks I had said I would update within!!!! It is currently 3 freaking am while I am writing this and plan to edit this tomorrow and post it then (aka now), but yeah.
> 
> So, school has got me stressed and all of that, and with the quarter ending in three days and I am lowkey failing AP Chem, life is great. Yeah me. 
> 
> Anyone have de-stressing and tips to be less anxious that'd be fucking great cuz it feels as though the internet is failing me (shocked, but not all that surprised, gasp).
> 
> Do not fret my friends, however, I will continue to update, and now more regularly since my schedule should be opening up a bit with the end of my sport season! Yes, I sport.
> 
> Sorry for the short and rushed chapter but I hope that you all enjoy!!!!
> 
> Love you, and keep on reading,
> 
> -Iz


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not really sure exactly how the government works. Yes, I did some research but I'm lazy so bare with me here.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it's been so long.

BIG TIME SKIP TO AROUND EARLY DECEMBER: (all that has happened between A and B is meeting and press coverage and more time with the family.)

Normal P.O.V

Alexander and Thomas were sitting in another cabinet meeting, the other Officials sitting patiently around the long table.  Alexander finally brought in the subject of Reincarnations.  He was the second Reincarnated President, the first not knowing until after he had left office, so there was never someone with Alex's point of views.  

Schools for Reincarnates were often segregated.  There were private schools for Reincarnates, but many families couldn't afford to send their kids there, leaving their children up to the bullying and ridicule they would most likely receive in a public school.

Not every kid and every family were against Reincarnates, but there was always that ONE. 

Anyways, Hamilton and Laurens had already started a Reincarnation teen's rights campaign that would be shared and used in every school across the nation, but now was the legalities that needed to follow with that.

"So, I was thinking that we need stricter rules on punishment for people who discriminate against Reincarnates," Alexander started, "teachers cannot get away with purposely failing students because they are different, or making fun of them in the learning environment, which should be seen as a safe place. I propose that stricter laws against teachers should be put in place-"

"That," Jefferson cut off Hamilton, something that at one time, would not have been acceptable, "and that there need to be countrywide rules in all public places.  Parents need to be charged for throwing their minor children out into the street with nothing but the clothing on their back.  No one should be denied their rights, and anyone who is going to Vote or get into places like homeless shelters shouldn't have to show their ID to keep out Reincarnates." Alexander nodded.

"I agree," One of the officials stated as he locked eyes with Hamilton.

"How could we possibly regulate this?" Another official grumbled.  Hamilton rolled his eyes before leaning forward to face the official at the end of the table.  Alexander knew this man, and he knew him to be very biased and anti-Reincarnate.  "We make it a federal law, it would be enforced by local law enforcement and contracts that would have large fines and possible legal action for not following so, with a non-biased judge that would hear both sides out and would follow our federal law. " The other man scuffed but stayed silent for the rest of the meeting.

"Last part of business before we break.  There are about 900 private schools for Reincarnates, especially in large cities and places were Reincarnates are just as numerous as First-Lives.  I would like to work on changing these schools from Reincarnate schools to private First-Lives schools, however, there school quality and equipment and everything else would stay the same as the private schools." There were scuffs and noises of confusion across the table.

"What I am trying to say, is that if parents don't want their children to go to school with Reincarnates, fine, but they are going to be the ones paying for it, and they are not going to be going to any rich fancy school, but the same quality of the local schools in that area.  It is not fair that these Reincarnation families need to pay all of this money to go to worse schools just so their children don't have to face the ridicule and put-downs at a public school." Hamilton finished in a huff of air, having not breathed the entire time.

"That is all, think about that last thing I said, and I will see you all after the Holidays.  You are dismissed." Alexander said to the Officials before they could argue with his statements.  Even though the younger was always up for a good argument, he did not have the patience as he was pretty tired.

Actually getting back onto a regular sleep schedule will do that to a person.

After everyone filed out of the room, Jefferson walked over to Hamtilon after shutting the door and sitting next to him.

"Are you alright, Hammy?" Alex just grunted as he rested his head in his hands.

"I gotta say, I am surprised with that last idea, you ran the other one over with me, but this is a new one."

"Do you think I fucked up?"

"What? No, definitely not." At that, Hamilton finally looked up, locking eyes with the other.

"Wait, really?!" 

"Why would you think I would disagree with that?"

"It will take a lot of federal money to move all of these kids from one school to another.  There will be thousands of protests, even from parents of Reincarnate children who will have to deal with the other parents and possibly having to move to be closer to the public school again.  Then, there is going to be the First-Livers who cannot afford to go to the private schools so that will be a whole other issue that we will have to deal with, and then there is the staffing.  Are we supposed to switch the staffs at the schools, or do we leave them and force the teachers to accept any student that walks through their door.  Or do we-"

"Hammy, Ham.  Calm down, please." Thomas pleaded, rubbing the other's back who straightened and yawned at the touch.

"Oh God, are you off your sleeping schedule again."

"Ugh, don't tell John,"

"Don't tell me what?" John burst in, having walked in the room to see what was taking his husband so long.  Both Alex and Thomas had jumped at the noise.

"Hammy hasn't been sleeping again,"

"I'm not blind Alexander, I know."

"Wait, what?" Alexander said, muffling another yawn.

"Yes," John put one hand on his hip, "Your bags are back, and I know when you don't come to bed because your side is still made.  Also, when I get up your computer is usually left open or you are still typing on it."

"Ohh,"

"yeah 'Ohh,'" Thomas said with an eye-roll.  "Well," Jefferson slapped Alexander's back, making the other glare at him, " you better get to bed, we have one last meeting tomorrow before we are officially on holiday."

"Alright, see you and Madison for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course," Alex nodded before standing up and following John out and up to their room.  As soon as they got there Alexander plopped right onto the bed, not even bothering to change and falling asleep before John could comprehend what exactly was happening.

"Ugh, Alex," John whined before moving to take the suit off of his husband, struggling immensely with the dead weight he had to move.  It took a while before Alex was just in his boxers, and at that point, John dragged a blanket over him before moving to lay behind Alex and then got into bed still dressed himself.

"G' Night, Alex," John whispered as he wrapped his arms around the other.

"Mm, 'Night John." John sat up at the statement.

"Were you awake this whole time." Alex didn't answer. "Alex? ALEX!"

"Ha," John grabbed a pillow and smacked Alex across the face.

"I hate you," John grumbled.

"You love me,"

"...... I love you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Alrighty. I am so sorry for not updating for so long but I did not realize my classes would be this hard this year, and I had this huge cross-curricular project on top of it this past three weeks. 
> 
> I know this chapter is short, however, it is now officially break and I will do my best to write more and try to update at least one more time.
> 
> Please do not hold me to that.
> 
> thank you all for sticking with this story through the long breaks, and I hope you all like it!
> 
> Kudos/votes and comments are appreciated
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> -Iz


	6. Chapte 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally updated, but buckle up for some heartbreak

Normal P.O.V

 

It was late December when Alexander was about to settle into bed, with an already half asleep John, when his phone went off.  Alex sighed but grabbed his cell anyways, seeing that it was Eliza calling, he answered.

"Hey 'Liza what's up-"

"Alexander," _oh no_  Alex thought, her voice did not sound good.  "It's.... It's..  Oh god, Its Mariana, is there any way you can get to New York?" Alexander straightened up, hitting John, who was about to yell at his husband, but that was before he saw the extremely worried expression riddled across the other's face.

"No, No, 'Liza, please tell me what happened." Hamilton nearly begged, fearing the worst as John leaned up and started rubbing the other's back.  

"Alexander, I am so sorry,"

"Eliza," The person in question started sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"Mariana was in a cab home early tonight.... and... Oh God..... and they were hit by a drunk driver, she and a...... and a friend were in the cab." Alexander sucked in a breath, _she's still alive right, she has to be._ Alexander's thoughts were running wild at the moment, and he couldn't seem to get a handle on it.

"I really want to tell you in person, but ....... but" Eliza sucked in a shaky breath before whispering, "all three of them died on impact." Alexander didn't comprehend anything he heard after that, all he knew was that he dropped his phone in his lap and John was crying.

Mariana was dead.

One of his best friends.

Someone he nearly saw as a sister.

Phillip's mother.

Was dead.

It didn't take long for Jefferson and Madison to hear the duo crying from down the hall and to come and see what was up, and after continuing the call on the dropped phone in Alex's lap they soon realized why and joined the couple on the bed, trying to comfort them.  They were good friends with Mariana, but never as close with the woman as they were.

It didn't take long for Alex to calm himself down, turning to Jefferson who, in this time, had been comforting and rubbing his back in the process.  The President quickly wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeves, quickly thanking Thomas before trying to comfort John, who was still bawling into James' shirt, the other also watery eyed.  

"We," Alex paused, wiping his eyes again, "We have to get to New York, Thomas?" The one in question hummed in acknowledgment from behind Alexander on the bed, "Can you call Laf and Herc, please. I uh, I gotta straighten out my affairs before we go." 

"Of course," Thomas said somberly before slipping off the bed, Alexander taking over John so that James could follow out as well.

"John-"

"I'm sorry," John sniffled. 

"Hey, hey, this isn't your fault," Alex mumbled as he pulled his husband into a tight hug.  "This is no one's fault but that driver's. Which is why we have to go back for the funeral and........ and uh, just, sort this out."

"Alright,"

"Alright,"

-

Time skip to the next day, in New York.

**Alexander's P.O.V**

The moment I had walked into Eliza's apartment this morning I had been engulfed in a hug from Eliza and my son.  When I saw the duo they had both been crying, and I haven't figured out yet if it was good or bad that Phillip was old enough to understand what had happened.

I was pretty good for the most part, but when I started tearing up my son comes up to me and whispers "We'll get through this together," which resulted in me crying harder.  When we finally pulled apart I led John into the apartment, bidding my goodbyes quickly, leaving the three in the hands of Maria.  Laf and Herc were over at Burr and Theo's apartment since Eliza's apartment was small, and I knew that I was going to need to see them soon, but for now, I needed to see my lawyer.

Time skip to Lawyer's office

I walked into the small office off the street, brushing off my wet shoes on the rug before going into the first room, where Dr. Reid was sitting.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Dr. Reid," I said as I made myself into the room. 

"Please, Mr. Hamilton, it's Spenser." ( **If you don't know where this name is from I'll be sad)**

"Then, in that case, call me Alex." Spenser nodded as my phone rang, which he signaled for me to answer.

"Hey Alex," I heard Lin's voice come through the phone. "Is Eliza home?"

"Yeah, John, Maria, and Phillip are there too."

"Okay, V and Seb are running over and are dropping off some food, I'm home with Francisco, he's got a fever, but V and I will be switching later." **(Okay, I realized I never talked about Vanessa actually giving birth to Francisco, but yeah, that happened, sorry everyone.)** I nodded to Lin's words.

"Alright, yeah.  I'm at Dr. Reid's right now, I will stop by after,"

"Okay Alex, see you then." I hung up quickly, apologizing to Dr. Reid.

"Sorry about that,"

"It's no issue," Spenser said as he sifted through some papers on his desk, "However, as we start I do have to inform you that the drunk driver has died this morning at the hospital due to his injuries." I looked down at my lap and sighed.  

"I don't want his family to suffer any more than they have already,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I would prefer," I coughed, sitting up straighter, "I would like to go over Mariana's will,"

"I think we should go over one other thing first," I cocked my head to the side, what else was there.  "Ms. Bailey's friend, Ms. Hansen, left behind two children, Garret, age 9, and  Hayley, age 11.  They are currently living with their grandmother, but she is supposed to move into assisted living in a few days due to her weakened state.  Their father was killed overseas when both of them were only toddlers, and there were no godparents that we know of." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So, what is the plan for these kids?" I asked, afraid for the answer as I watched Dr. Reid sighed.  

"Unfortunately, since there is no placement for these children, and since they are older, we will have to put them into the foster care system, however, there is little hope that these children will be able to stay together.  A group home said that they have an open bed for Hayley, however the closest thing that we can find for Garret, unfortunately, is a juvenile group home."  Alex practically growled at the near suggestion of splitting the siblings up, let alone, but the 9 year old in a home full of juvenile's.  

"Is..... um, Dr. R-" Dr. Reid rose an eyebrow at me, "Spenser, is there anything I can do?"  

"Alexander, the only thing I can think of that would for sure keep these two together would be to track down a willing family to take them in and ultimately foster or adopt the duo." I nodded slowly.

"How much longer until their grandmother is moved into assistant living?" I asked softly, looking down at my hands.

"Technically, she was supposed to be moved into assisted living in two days, however, the facility and grandmother offered to push it out until next week to give us more time," I nodded again, at a lose for words.  I swallowed once, trying to clear my dry throat, holding back the tears in my eyes.

"Um, do you think that you could wait off on moving the children or anything until I can get back to you?"

"If it is within the week, then yes." I nodded once more.

"Well, then let's go through Mariana's Will..." I tuned at most of what I heard after that, it was mainly political and official babble that I would have to go back through again later anyways.  All I know is that at the end of the day I was lying on Eliza' couch, half asleep, Phillip fell asleep after crying, John was getting ready for bed, and Eliza was making some tea and clearing the dinner dishes since Lin and his family came over for dinner, but left before I got back.

I kept repeating over and over what I had heard from Dr. Reid's office.  Mariana left everything to Phillip, and in the case that he was too young, it what go to either Eliza, Maria, John or I, whoever Phillip lived with and relied on the most.  I went over the gist of it with Eliza, and even insisted that her and Maria take it since they watch Phillip the most.

Now, I had a whole other issue to handle. _Garret and Hayley_.  I ran down with John about issue and he just shook his head before getting up and getting ready for bed.  

I tried to take my mind off the kids for a while, so I focused on the news, but it was all about me and my personal affairs, why I was back in New York so suddenly.  I was getting angrier at the second, instead of saying "Mariana" as the victim they said "The mother of the reincarnate of my son" and I hated it. They didn't even have the common decency to use her real name. 

The television shut off.

I snapped my attention to 'Liza who was standing in front of my with two cups of tea, I slowly sat up, taking one of them, allowing her to sit next to me.  

"What are we going to do, Alexander?"

"I.... I really don't know." I quietly took a sip from my tea as Eliza leaned into my arm, but then my phone buzzed.

I slowly picked my phone off of the table, looking at the text message I received from Washington.

'I heard you have a problem on your hands. . . 

and I think that I can help'.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> AYYYYYYYYYY!!! I finally updated! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long for me to update again, and then I go and leave it on a cliff hanger. 
> 
> Yeah, I know, I'm a terrible person, there is no denying it.
> 
> I have been the definition of stressed recently, and when my teachers up and decide the four long and confusing big projects should all be due on the same day, none of which they have us enough time for, y'all would probably be stressed too.
> 
> Any-who, I hope y'all are doing great.
> 
> Keep on reading my children, love y'all. Comments and kudos/votes are always appreciated!
> 
> -Iz

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Welcome back readers,
> 
> I know that it has been some time since the end of HAMILTON, And American Fanfiction, but I have finally started the next part of reincarnate Alexander Hamilton's life! I hope you have all enjoyed the first chapter and there will be plenty of more to come. 
> 
> Updates will be irregular because of my insanely busy schedule, but I do have the next 15 or so chapters laid out. 
> 
> So, buckle up for another long run for this next story.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Also, kudos/votes and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Love you all!!!
> 
> -Iz


End file.
